Past mistakes
by Pipinator89
Summary: Alice leaves her family behind so she can keep a secret from Edward and runs into someone she thought she'd never see again. Set after New Moon.
1. Getting Out

Bella shivered as Laurent held his hands against her face and tried to convince her he was doing her a kindness. He pulled his hand back ready to strike but Bella had a sudden thought.

"Wait" he paused "why do you have to kill me, why can't you just turn me then I can have a fair chance against Victoria" Laurent moved his hand to his chin and started thinking.

"Bella Don't" Edward pleaded from next to her she just glared at the apparition then turned her attention back to Laurent.

"That's an interesting idea" he put his hand down and grinned "very well to even the playing field but Victoria must never find out it was I who changed you" before she could react he had her arm in his hand and bit down in the same spot that James had not so long ago. As he started to pull his head away a deep growl came from the trees and a large black wolf moved towards them with his teeth bared. Laurent started to back away as four more wolves emerged from the forest "I don't believe it" he turned and ran for it causing the wolves to chase after him all except the large russet wolf who looked at her with concerned eyes before running off after the other wolves. Bella grabbed her arm and let out the cry of pain that she'd been holding in then stumbled back towards the trees trying to keep herself upright. The fire was spreading quickly through her veins and everything became a blur of green since her mind could only focus on the pain.

"I have to get as far away from people as possible" she whispered to herself. She hadn't expected Laurent to bite her right then and there, now she was once again all alone in the woods.

Alice sat on her windowsill of her room of the Cullen's home staring out into the surrounding forest a lot of the sparkle gone from her eyes. It had been five years since they'd left forks and Edward was coming home today Alice was the only one who knew, he hadn't told anyone he was coming back but she had seen it. Alice wasn't looking forward to seeing him again since she knew she would have to keep her thoughts hidden around him. She had a suitcase packed and the keys to her Porsche in her hand she would say hello then leave. Jasper was the only one who knew she was leaving but she'd told him she had to leave to protect everyone from what she knew. Alice shuddered at the memory.

It had been about 6 months after they'd left Bella in Forks and Alice had been watching Bella every day. To begin with she didn't do much but she was suffering endlessly and Alice pleaded with Edward to go back but he'd stuck to his belief that she would be better without the Cullens in her life. Then for a long time there were a lot of blank spots and Alice assumed that maybe Bella had just stopped making decisions or just stopped doing anything. Then when Alice was finally able to see her again it wasn't good. She'd seen her going to the meadow that Edward had shown her and she'd seen Laurent there then she'd seen him kill her then everything had gone black and she didn't see any more of Bella. Immediately she'd packed what she needed and headed straight for Forks but when she got there she found that according to everyone Bella had just disappeared.

Alice shook the memory from her head and pulled herself back into her room as she saw a car in the distance heading for the house. She heard the others slowly fill up the living room all wondering who was pulling up outside. She grabbed her case and made her way down stairs at a human pace while trying to keep her mind on translating the harry potter series into Arabic. Edward walked through the front door as Alice reached the bottom step. Esme was the first one to grab him and pull him into a hug and it wasn't long before everyone else had welcomed him home. But Alice stayed on the last step with a look of irritation on her face.

"Hello Alice" Edward said cautiously

"Hello Edward" Alice stepped onto the wooden floor "and bye" she pulled her suitcase towards the front door. Jasper was the only one who didn't look shocked though there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Alice where are you going?" Carlisle asked concerned

"I have to go sort some things out I don't know how long I'll be gone" she flashed everyone a bright smile "don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Alice was lying but everyone in the room seemed to buy it except Jasper who took Alice's face in his hands and kissed her desperately for a few moments before pulling away.

"I'll miss you and if you need my help just call and I'll be there" he let go of her face and took a step back

"I love you Jasper"

"I love you Alice" she looked at him for a long moment then left through the front door and headed straight for her Porsche.


	2. Hooded

_Ok I forgot to put this on the first one so I'll put it here I do not own anything Stephanie Meyer does._

_Reviews are awesome they help me write the stories but they're not essential so if you want to write a review go for it if you don't that's ok. Anyway enjoy I wrote this chapter in between customers at work._

**Hooded**

Alice had decided to go back to the place that started all he heart ache so she could check on Charlie and see how he was holding up. She pulled her car to a stop across the road from the house everything thing looked the same except that the beat up old red truck was gone. A feeling sadness and grief ached in her chest as she stared at the empty space. She killed the engine and climbed out taking an unnecessary breath as she prepared herself to cross the road. Before she could take a step a deep growl from behind made her freeze. Carefully she turned around and found two giant wolves snarling at her one was russet brown and the other a sandy colour but they both had the same look of disgust in their eyes. Alice wrinkled her nose at the smell and crouched down ready to fight. The russet wolf took a step forward and Alice mimicked him ready to pounce at any second.

"Stop!" the voice that came from inside the trees was incredible musical and very confident with an air of authority. A girl stepped out of the trees and was standing next to the russet wolf almost immediately. The girl was clad in a pair of figure hugging jeans, black combat boots and a black hooded sweatshirt that completely obscured Alice's view of her face allowing her to only see her lips. Alice also noticed the lack of heartbeat as the girl absently scratched the russet wolf between the ears. "You should come with us" it seemed like more of a command than a request.

"And why's that?" Alice asked with a hint of defiance in her eyes.

"Because we need to talk"

"About?"

"Not here Alice" Alice didn't like this situation for some reason her visions weren't working and she had no idea what this vampire's intentions were or how she knew her name.

"Alright I'll talk to you but lose the mutts the smell is giving me a headache" the wolves growled at her in unison.

"Jacob, Seth its fine" the woman whispered causing the russet wolf to turn his attention to her and whimper. "Don't worry I can handle myself take Seth and give Sam and his pack an update" Jacob nodded and gave Alice one last look of disgust before running off into the trees with Seth hot on his heels. The vampire started walking towards the trees and Alice walked by her side. Neither one spoke until the house was completely out of sight.

"So why are you back in Forks?"

"I was checking up on someone"

"Chief Swan?"

"Yes not that it's any of your business"

"It is actually since I'm the one watching out for him"

"Why?"

"Because for the last four years newborns have been heading to Forks on Victoria's orders to try and find Bella Swan"

"But Why?"

"Well your brother killed her mate so she thought it was only fair to kill his"

"But Bella's dead"

"What?" the vampire seemed confused

"I saw her die in a vision she was killed by Laurent" Alice clenched her fists "I'm surprised he didn't run back to Victoria and tell her"

"Did you come back here to stop it"

"Of course I did but I was too late. Charlie said she was missing and she completely disappeared from my visions"

"Then I've got good news for you" she put one hand on Alice's shoulder "But we should probably go inside first" Alice looked up and realised they were both suddenly standing outside the Cullen's old home. The girl moved to the front door with speed that no human eye would be able to follow "Are you coming?"Alice nodded and followed her inside.


	3. More or Less

_**Ok here's another Chapter I've been trying to figure out how to finish this chapter since I posted the last one and I hope it's alright with you guys. It's 1:33am right now so if I doesn't seem great I'm going to blame my tiredness. Anyway please enjoy and remember reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

Alice glanced around, everything was the same yet somehow completely different. Instead of the familiar scents of her family that she was used to the house was now filled with the pungent smell of wolves and two completely new vampire scents. One of them Alice noted belonged to the hooded vampire she smelt like lavender and fresh cut grass. The other smell was strangely comforting and familiar but Alice couldn't peg where she'd smelt it before.

"So we're inside now. Who are you?"

"Olive" she pulled off her hood and Alice had to take a step back. Her face was stunning and framed perfectly by shoulder length light brown hair. Hey eyes were a brilliant golden colour and there was definitely mischief hiding behind them. Alice felt strangely disappointed she'd been expecting to see someone else hidden underneath the hood.

"So why are you and the dogs squatting in our house?"

"I didn't think you'd mind" a very familiar voice whispered in Alice's ear that caused her to stop "You never sold the place and according to Edward you were never coming back"

"Bella" Alice whispered back

"More or less" Alice spun on her heel to see the one person she thought she'd lost forever staring down at her with bright golden eyes. Out of habit Alice lunged at Bella and locked her arms around her neck. "What are you doing?" Bella pried her hands off and took a step back.

"Sorry. I was happy to see you" she took a step back as well and took in Bella's full appearance she was amazing, her hair hung in perfect ringlets around her heart shaped face and her eyes were an amazing golden colour and despite the irritated look currently occupying them they had a softness to them. "I thought you were dead"

"I would have but Laurent decided to change me instead of killing me"

"Yea about 30 seconds before the wolves tore him apart" Olive muttered from behind

"I didn't see any of that" Alice turned to Olive "In fact I didn't see you coming. I can't see past that pack of mutts" Olive got as close to Alice as she could

"Don't call them that" she growled

"Olive!" Olive flicked her eyes to Bella "can you..."

"Fine" Olive gave Alice one last glare then disappeared from the room.

"Who is she?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"No"

"Let's just say she's Jacobs's soul mate. He met her when she was human but unfortunately she got caught in the crossfire and the only way to keep her alive was to make her like me"

"What crossfire?"

"What crossfire?" Bella repeated in disbelief "Are you kidding?" Alice just continued to stare in confusion. "For the last five years Victoria has been trying to get her revenge on your brother by killing me but she failed several times on her own so she started creating new borns. Just a few came at first so they were easy to take care of but 2 years ago she sent a whole army. We managed to take out almost all of the newborns but Victoria got away again"

"We'd heard word of an increase in new borns but we had no idea they were coming here"

"Now you know so I guess you can go back to your family" Alice noticed a slight hint of disappointment in Bella's voice.

"No" she crossed her arms over her chest

"What?"

"I said no I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it" a slight grin tugged at the sides of Bella's lips but she repressed it and turned it into a scowl.

"Fine do what you want

"I always have" Bella opened her mouth to day something else when Olive appeared in the room again with a serious look on her face.

"Bella we've got four vampires that just crossed into town"  
"Alright we better go. Where's the pack?"

"They're staying on Quilette land so they don't violate the treaty since there's a Cullen back in town"

"Ok" Bella put her hand on olive's shoulder

"Wait I'm coming with you" Bella looked at Alice for a moment then sighed

"Fine grab Olive's other shoulder" Alice did as she was told and in a flash they disappeared.


	4. Intruders

Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but it seems like all my time has been disappearing lately. I kept writing bits of this chapter on paper at work then losing the bits of paper. As I post this chapter I writing the next one should be up in about 2 days since I have all day tomorrow off work for AUSTRALIA DAY!!!!!

So I don't own anything .

**Intruders**

A petite girl with short blonde hair, a buff guy with a bald head and an average guy with short blonde hair was walking through the trees across from Charlie's place. The girl stopped suddenly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is stupid"

"Don't start this again" the blonde guy said with a sigh as he turned to face her

"Well it is I mean why should we listen to what she wants"

"Because she created us so that makes her our master or something"

"We've never even seen her face and I don't exactly like taking orders from a voice"

"Who cares we get to eat whoever we want here"

"I don't wanna have to eat people"

"Will you two stop arguing" the bald headed one cut in

"I will if she does"

"You're so..." the blonde vampire stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air "Someone's watching us" the three vampires moved around so they were back to back "towards the trees" the bald headed one turned his attention to the trees.

"We know you're there so you might as well come out and face us" Bella and Alice emerged from the trees then a moment later they were standing a metre away from the newborns. Alice had a polite smile on her face while Bella's was neutral.

Bella, Alice and Olive crouched low behind the trees watching the three newborn vampires arguing.

"Alice do you see anything?" she paused for a moment

"The two males are going to follow Victoria's orders blindly and they're not gonna let anyone get in the way but the female hasn't decided what she's gonna do"

"What are her orders?"

"I don't think..."

"Just tell me"

"They're here to kill Charlie" a growl rumbled through Bella's chest "They're not gonna win we'll stop them"

"I know we will" just then the female stopped and looked in their direction

"I think she's notice us"

"We know you're there so you might as well come out and face us" the bald guy called

"Ok Olive I want you to go get the wolves then teleport to Charlie's and keep him safe"

"No problem" She disappeared in a flash leaving Alice and Bella alone.

"Alright let's do it" the moved quickly out of the trees and were standing a metre away from the newborns in a few seconds. Alice placed a polite smile on her face while Bella placed a calm neutral one on hers but Alice knew that underneath she was seething.

"What do you want?" the bald headed one asked but before they could respond the female interrupted

"Why are your eyes golden?"

"Because we're vegetarians which means we only drink animal blood no human blood"

"Wait we don't have to drink human blood?" the girl crossed her arms over her chest "She told us we could only survive on human blood"

"Who cares I like eating humans" the blonde haired guy responded

"Who told you that you could only drink human blood?" Bella asked

"We don't know her name and we've never seen her face but we followed her orders to come here because she told us that we have to follow the orders of the one who made us"

"What does she want you to do here?" the girl was about to respond but the blonde guy grabbed a hold of her and clamped a hand over her mouth

"We don't have to tell you anything" the bald headed guy responded with a growl.

"Fine don't tell us but I suggest you turn around and leave or we are going to have to take some extreme measures" Bella responded calmly

"Ha we're not scared of you"

"I know someone you will be scared of" as if on cue five giant wolves came running out of the trees behind Bella growling and snarling. The flanked on either side of Bella and Alice and easily stood taller than them with their teeth bared at the newborns. The blonde guy released his grip on the girl and she moved to the side with her eyes fixed on the pack. "So I'll say it again you can leave peacefully and never come back or I can let them have at it"


	5. Grin and Bear It

Ok everything has gone wrong while I've been writing this chapter my cable for my laptop broke and now my Microsoft word is gonna run out at midnight so I got it finished as quick as I could tonight. Ok so i'm going to get a new copy on mon then I'm gonna post the next chapter. Ok one more thing I haven't got a name for the newborn yet so I want you guys to send me reviews with your ideas for names. So anyway read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Grin and Bear it **

The two male vampires crouched low and hissed at the wolves ready to fight.

"Wait I don't want to fight" the girl raised her hands in surrender.

"Traitor" the bald headed guy hissed at her

"I have no loyalties to you or to her" she hissed back

"Then you die with them"

"I'm pretty sure you're the ones dying today and I mean in a permanent way"

"Some dogs and a couple of little bitches I think we can handle it" the blonde haired guy started to laugh but he was cut off as Jacob leapt at him and sunk his teeth deep into his neck. They was a strangled cry then a crack as Jacob yanked sharply to the right taking the blonde's head with him. The other wolves lunged at the bald guy, he managed to dodge out the way of one of them but they quickly surrounded him a sandy coloured one lunged at him but the vamp managed to grab him by the fur and throw him backwards. A small grey wolf lunged at him from behind and brought him to the ground by his neck allowing the other four wolves to close in and rip him to pieces. Meanwhile Jacob had already finished taking the other one apart and was collecting the body parts in his mouth with a disgusted look in his eyes. The other wolves collected up the parts from the other vampire and followed Jacob into the trees so they were completely hidden from the road. The female vampire was staring into the trees with a horrified look on her face.

"Hey come with us" Bella's tone suggested it was a command not a request so the newborn followed her and Alice into the trees after the wolves. The fire came into view pretty quickly; Jacob was standing next to the fire in human form while the rest of the pack maintained their wolf forms. The small clearing was filled with a putrid smelling grey haze when the fire died off. The newborn was stopping herself from breathing while keeping a cautious eye on the wolves around her especially the small grey one growling quietly at her.

"Jacob can you take our guest back to our place and we'll be there soon. Can you also have someone go keep an eye on Charlie?"

"No problem we'll try not to hurt her too much" he slapped a grin on his face and glanced at the girl. Bella gave him a reproachful look "I'm kidding jeez relax"

"Why don't we go grab your car otherwise someone might get a bit suspicious?"

"Sure" Alice and Bella walked off into the trees at a pace that would be considered jogging for any human.

"So why'd you come back?" Bella asked once she was sure they weren't out of ear range of the others.

"I came back to check on Charlie I was just going to pass through on my way to..." she paused for a moment "well I hadn't actually decided that part yet I just couldn't stay with my family I couldn't be around Ed..." Bella flinched ever so slightly and if Alice had been human she wouldn't have even noticed. "My brother"

"Why not?"

"Well after we moved he left and went to live in Italy with the Volturi so of course when I had the vision of you dying" Alice paused for a moment a sad look taking away some of the sparkle in her eyes "he didn't see it and I never told anyone else then I had a vision of him coming home and I decided to leave so he wouldn't see it and do something reckless"

"Something reckless?"

"Like expose himself to the humans so the Volturi will be forced to" she considered her words for a moment "stop him"

"You mean kill him."

"Yes" she shook her head in irritation "he wouldn't even think of the consequences like what it would do to Esme, it would be like losing a child all over again." She threw her hands up in the air "He's such a drama queen" to Alice's surprise Bella let out a sincere musical chuckle, her neutral smile was also replaced with a lopsided grin.

"It's true I never realised when I was human since I was all swept up in the romance but looking back now" she let out another chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice asked cautiously

"Sure anything" she replace the grin with a soft smile

"What happened after..."

"After Laurent bit me?" Bella finished

"Yea"

"It's a long story"

"We've got time"

"Alright then.


	6. Pow wow

_So I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer the lucky cow._

_A/N: SO this is the new chapter I've been working on and it's finally finished so I hope you enjoy. My best friend is leaving this weekend so all my time is gonna be spent hanging out with him so I won't start writing the next chapter till next week but please hang in there._

_**Bye the way heres my favourite two stories that I've been reading that are brilliant.**_

_**Forever by Jocelyn-**__Brilliantly written Alice/Bella story I recommend everyone check it out._ _.net/s/4989742/1/Forever_

_**The Siren's Song By Enjorous-**__Another excellent Alice/Bella story with a bit of a twist definitely give this one a read._

_.net/s/5265599/1/The_Sirens_Song_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Flashback_

The fire spread through every cell of her body burning her from the inside out destroying every trace of her human body to make way for a new one. Despite the pain she managed to get far from the clearing and deep into the forest before her legs gave into the fire and she collapsed to her knees then rolled onto her back. A single agonizing scream escaped her lips then she clamped her mouth shut the last thing she needed was to bring someone running to help. He vision started to fade in and out and she could have sworn she saw Jacob's face for a moment. Something seemed to latch around her body preventing her from writhing the feeling was followed by another that gave her a curious floating sensation. She whimpered through her teeth to stop herself from screaming again.

"Shh it's ok" a comforting voice and suddenly despite the haze the pain was casting on her she realized what the sensation was, someone was carrying her "it'll be fine" the voice seemed to whisper that one more to himself but she heard him and she recognized him.

"Jacob" she rasped out

"Yea it's me Bells don't worry I'm gonna take you somewhere safe" she felt slightly better and an idea came to her almost instantly

"Cullens" she gasped between each word "house"

"Bella" he said unsure

"It's abandoned" she let out a stifled cry of pain.

"Alright" he ran harder his nose showing him the way to go while Bella blacked out completely in his arms going limp. A ripple ripped through Jacobs's chest when he looked down at her limp from but he got control of himself and kept running. The house came into view after a while and the fact that it was abandoned was immediately apparent. There were dead leaves littering the drive way and the trees and plants seemed to be trying to reclaim the site for themselves. Jacob hurried to the front door and kicked it in easily then ran inside and laid Bella down on the couch the change seemed to wake her up.

"Jake?"

"I'm here" he grabbed her hand

"You have to go"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"You don't understand you have to something's happening to me and you'll be in danger"

"I know exactly what's happening and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to take ya if I need to" he grinned softly

"What?" she let out another groan of pain and her whole body shuddered.

"You're turning into one of them a" the word seemed to burn on his tongue "a vampire" Bella opened her eyes as wide as she could and stared at him.  
"How?" before he could answer another agonizing scream escaped her lips and echoed around the empty house then she collapsed on the sofa unconscious. Jacob put a hand to her forehead and the shock of how cold she was made him pull his hand back quickly. Her skin was becoming even paler and he knew it had started. Jacob watched her for a moment then got to his feet and punched a hole in the nearest wall.

A few days later Bella's eyes blinked open and she sat up quickly glancing around at her surroundings everything was much more vivid then she ever remembered it being. She stood up from the sofa and stretched her arms out in front of her so she could she perfect porcelain colour they had become. The sun glinting off of the living room window caught her eye so she turned to face and was shocked at her own reflection. She moved closer and put her hands on her face to make sure it was actually her reflection. Her features were stunning not as stunning as Rosalie but still amazing, the only thing she noticed that disturbed her a little was the ruby red eyes staring back at her. Bella suddenly heard a thudding and quickly realised it was the sound of a heartbeat it was accompanied by a smell that could only be described as dog but there was also an underlying woodsy smell that gave Bella a sense on comfort. Then there was something else a delicious smell it was sweet and made Bella throat burn and ache all she could think about doing was getting her hands on whatever it was then something happened and her thirst seemed to take a back seat. This was the thirst the Cullens had spoken about she needed to feed and she needed to feed now. She ran from the back door and headed straight for the trees behind the house. Everything seemed to rush by but at the same time she could see everything as clear as if she was standing still. It wasn't long before she came across a smell that was slightly appetising and found a small group of deer. She'd once asked Edward about hunting and he refused to go into detail but he said you had to listen to your instinct and you'd know what to do. She sniffed the air then lunged at the closest bringing it to the ground and sinking her teeth into its neck then drank deep causing a little bit of the burning to subside. She took down two more that tried to escape before the burning settled down so it was easy to ignore. She moved back towards the house intent on finding the woodsy smell that she was positive was Jacob, she wondered how he would react. She figured she must have been dreaming the part where he knew what she was becoming because there's no way he could know. Bella reached the house and ran inside she could smell him and was about to go looking for him when he came jogging down the stairs.

"Jake listen…" he reached the bottom and wrinkled his nose

"ugh you stink" he slapped a lopsided grin on his face "you trying to be Carrie or something"

"What?" he gestured to her clothes and she looked down at her blood soaked t-shirt and jeans "Oh Jake I can explain"

"It's ok I already know, just can you go upstairs and change your clothes. I got some of your stuff it's in the bathroom" Bella just gave him a blank stare then walked past him and climbed up the stairs in a bit of a daze. It didn't take long to shower and changed into the pair of grey sweat pants and black t-shirt that was waiting for her in a small pile on the bathroom counter. She was washed and dressed in ten minutes so she hurried back downstairs where Jacob was sitting on the couch. He slapped a grin on his face

"Hey" he greeted casually

"We need to talk"

"You know you should never start a conversation like that with a guy"

"Jacob" Bella said seriously.

"Ok"

"Something's happened to me and I'm not sure you're gonna bel…"

"Stop right there" he interrupted "I know you're a blo…" he paused "a vampire" a pained expression seemed to cross briefly across his face but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"How?"

"I can't outright tell you, I want to but I can't" he thinks for a second "do you remember walking on the beach at La push?

"Of course"

"And do you remember the stories I told you"

"About the cold ones" she nodded

"Well I understand why that's the only part you remember. No the story about my people my descendants" Bella looked at him for a moment and tried to think back to that day but her human memories were starting to fade so she had to concentrate hard. Then it came to her in a sudden flash.

"_Did you know Quillettes are supposedly descended from wolves?" _

"You're. A. Werewolf?" he nodded and grinned. She suddenly realised that dog smell that had been assaulting her senses was Jacob.

"Yep as well as Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry"

"So that's why they were always together?"

"Yep" he sighed "now we have a problem"

"What?"

"We're a pack and whenever we're in our wolf forms we can hear each others thoughts it's useful for coordinating attacks but annoying the rest of the time" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I haven't turned into a wolf since I found you in the woods because I don't know how they'll react when they find out you're here"

"They're worried I'm gonna hurt people"

"Yea and it's kind of our job to kill vampires"

"But vampires are strong you can't kill them they'll kill you"

"We took care of that leech with the dreads"

"Laurent?"

"Yea we're strong and really fast" Jacob went through everything that had happened since he'd left the cinema up until he had found her in the meadow. "I saw him attack you but I didn't see him bite you so we chased him down but I knew the others could handle him so I doubled back and followed your scent. It wasn't long till I knew I was close so I changed back and walked towards where you were. I heard you scream and ran through the trees until I found you convulsing on the floor trying no to scream. Then you told me to bring you here so I did"

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome"

"Maybe I should talk to the other wolves explain to them that I have no intention of hurting anyone"

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes I'm positive I don't want to cause any trouble and if I have to leave I will"

"Ok but if you go I'm coming with you"

"A vampire and a werewolf on a cross country road trip sounds like a bad movie" he chuckled and Bella noticed just how amazingly comforting his laugh was.

"Sounds like a straight to DVD movie to me. I'll be back soon"

"I'll be waiting" he smiled and disappeared out the back door.

_**Ok so I still need your help to decide on a name for my nameless newborn so please send me a review with your ideas. Also I haven't decided whether I should continue the flashback into the next chapter or jump back to the present for the next one I figure they must have reached the house by now but then again it might be annoying to cut into the flashback let me know what you guys think.**_

_**Please Read and Review. Reviews make me very very happy**_


	7. Out of the frying pan into the fire

_Sorry it's been so long guys my laptop went completely kaput and trying to type on an apple mac just bugs the crap out of me. I had a whole chapter nearly finished on my laptop but I can't get at it so I started from scratch._

Bella paced nervously on the back steps every step she took made her more and more anxious. Then she caught a whiff of that woodsy smell on the breeze and knew they were on their way back. She stiffened and let out the breath she'd been holding in. Jacob and Sam emerged from the trees with three giant wolves flanking them. The wolves made her extremely nervous and she instantly knew getting on their bad side wouldn't end well for her. It didn't take long till Sam and Jacob were standing a few meters away. Jacob jogged up and stood next to Bella giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Bella turned her attention to Sam.

"I know you don't like having vampires here but I wanted to ask if you'd give me a chance and start a new treaty."

"Why do you want to stay here?" asked Sam not letting his expression show anything.

"To protect Charlie. Victoria the red headed vampire is still out there and she wants to kill me pretty badly and if she can't find me she might go after Charlie."

"And you think you can protect him."

"I'm not gonna let him know I'm here it's too dangerous. I just want to protect him from the sidelines."

"You newborn vampires are dangerous though you can't guarantee you're not gonna hurt anyone"

"Then I'll make sure she doesn't" Jake spoke up from next to Bella. "I'll help her watch over Charlie and make sure she doesn't cause anyone harm." Sam turned to look at the pack and Paul growled. Sam turned back to them.

"Ok you can stay but the rules are the same as they were for the Cullens." Bella winced slightly at the name. "You are not allowed to step foot on Quillette land and if you bite a human the treaty is over."

"Thank you" Bella said with a sigh of relief. Sam nodded and turned to walk towards the trees with the rest of the pack flanking him.

"I better go with them I'll be back later"

"Ok thanks Jacob" she smiled at him and he gave her a lopsided grin in return before running after the others. Bella watched them disappear into the trees.

"I guess I was lucky Jacob was there or things might not have gone so smoothly" Bella finished as they pulled into the Cullen driveway.

"I guess I should thank the mutt when I see him" Bella chuckled. They looked at each other and for a single moment they couldn't look away from each other. Finally Bella cleared her throat to break the silence.

"We better go inside" she climbed out of the car and Alice followed her shortly after. "Hopefully they haven't destroyed the place" as if on cue a smash came from inside the house. "What the hell?" They both ran inside to find the newborn lying in a pile of glass and Olive standing over her. Olive's eyes were as black as they could be and her face was twisted into a mask of hatred.

"What's going on?"

"She just went crazy and…" the newborn started

"Not you." Bella interrupted "Olive what's going on?"

"She's what's going on I want her out of the house" Olive hissed through her teeth.

"Maybe you should go hunting and clear your head a bit" Olive turned her glare on Bella.

"Fine but she better be gone by the time I get back or I'll get rid of her myself" Olive disappeared from the room. Alice helped the newborn up then her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you should put a muzzle on her" Alice muttered

"I like that idea" the newborn whispered. Alice spun on her heel to look at the newborn

"I'm not on your side either" she hissed "I don't have time for charity case newborns"

"Alice" Bella warned.

"Fine" the newborn headed for the door

"Wait" Bella yelled after the newborn "What's wrong with you?" Bella asked as she started heading after the new born.

"I'm pretty sure I have no idea what you mean" Alice called after her.

Bella followed the newborn that was now running at top speeds through the forest. Bella was struggling to keep up the newborn was a lot faster than most vampires and she was clearly trying to lose her tail by dodging through as many obstacles as she could. Finally the newborn slowed down in a thick patch on forest she spun around causing Bella to have to skid to a halt in front of her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I think it would be better if you came back to the house. We can help you"

"Your friends don't seem to want me around"

"They're not usually like that."

"Yea right" she turned to walk away so Bella grabbed her arm.

"Hold on" the newborn shook her arm free and kept walking. "I told you to wait" Bella growled. The newborn turned around to face her with a terrified look on her face. Bella shook her head "sorry. What was I saying?"

"That you wanna help me. But to be honest right now I don't want your help you're kinda freaking me out." She took a step back from Bella.

"I'm freaking you out am I?" Bella took a step closer "Well you're pissing me off" Bella growled at the newborn and stepped as close to her as possible with her teeth bared. The newborn hissed back then suddenly the both of them straightened.

"There's someone else here" Bella whispered before she could move something collided with Bella's back knocking her to the floor and pinning her there

**There it is I know it's not great but hey I'm glad I could finally post something. Next chapter up shortly. Read and review **


	8. Tearing Me Apart

**Disclaimer: I own only Lyssa, Olive and any other new characters I may create the rest go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tearing Me Apart**

Bella struggled against whatever was holding her down but she couldn't seem to budge it.

Her head was stuck to the side so she could see the newborn standing next to the trees looking terrified and staring into the forest where Bella couldn't see.

"What are you doing help me?" Bella hissed at the newborn

"I don't think she's going to do that do you?" Bella knew the voice and a let out a growl from deep in her chest. "Victoria"

"Yep" she moved around so she was in Bella view "looks like I caught you at a bad time" she signaled to someone and Bella was suddenly yanked up so she was on her knees. She could se all but one of the vampires Victoria had brought with her. There were two guys they looked very different one that looked about twenty with wavy black hair in jeans and a baggy black t-shirt, the other had no hair, looked to be in his thirties and was dressed like a biker with black jeans a white wife beater and a leather jacket. Chains hung from his jeans and his feet were clad in thick leather boots. In between the two guys was a young girl who looked no older than fifteen dressed in jeans a baggy plaid shirt and a thick brown jacket. Her face was a mask of fear and she kept looking around like she was trying to find a way to escape. The biker looking guy had a hand on her shoulder keeping her still.

"Aren't you over this whole vendetta thing yet?" Bella asked keeping her face defiant and hey eyes locked on Victoria.

"Not until you're dead and this time I'm pretty sure no ones coming to help you" she stroked her hand across Bella's cheek then dug her nails in and left three long scratches that started healing almost instantly "It was so easy to get you alone" she took a step back "with a little help" Bella's eyes turned to the newborn who was now leaning casually against the tree with a smirk on her face. As soon as she realized they were looking at her she moved over to stand next to Victoria. "This is Lyssa." Lyssa stared Bella in the eyes and suddenly Bella wanted to rip her throat out she growled and hissed. "Yes she has a very special gift." Lyssa moved so she was standing right next to Bella and spoke into her ear.

"The ability to cause uncontrollable rage in anyone" Lyssa explained. "Anger is a funny thing it clouds your judgment, makes you irrational even stops you from being able to concentrate. Allowing things to…" she thought for a moment "slip through the cracks."

"Can we get on with this my control is starting to slip?" a woman's voice came from behind Bella and she assumed this was the vampire she hadn't seen yet.

"Fine" Victoria hissed. She looked at the two guys. "Come here" she turned her glare on the young girl "Don't move" the girl nodded sheepishly until Victoria turned back to Bella. "Grab her arms" the guys grabbed an arm each.

"I'll start the fire" Lyssa said. Victoria turned her head to nod when she realized someone was missing. The young girl had managed to run off while they were distracted.

"Fuck" she hissed. "We'll have to move ahead without her"

"You know once you've done this they're going to track you down and tear you to pieces" Bella growled at her.

"I'm counting on it" Victoria replied as she placed her hands on either side of Bella's head. "Pull"

Alice paced the living room that had once belonged to her and her family crunching glass shards under her feet. She was replaying the events over and over again in her head trying to figure out why she had gotten so angry and why she still couldn't shake the feeling. Suddenly Olive appeared in the room making her jump.

"Don't do that" Alice growled

"What are you gonna do about it?" Alice turned to face her fists clenched. But Olive took a breath and put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry something weird is gong on"

"Yea I think you may be right"

"I have a temper but not like this. It feels like I'm being influenced by something" she looked around "where's Bella?"

"She ran after the newborn"

"How long has she been gone?"

"Too long" Alice hissed balling her fists up again

"Relax have you had any visions"

"Only fragments I can't focus"

"Ok sit, you need to calm down and focus. See if you can see where Bella is" Alice sat down on the couch and started breathing slowly in and out calming her self down. Then like a flash the vision hit and Alice was frozen to the spot.

_Bella on her knees in the middle of the forest her arms being held by two different male vampires with a fire behind her. Victoria standing in front with her hands on either side of Bella's head. _

"_Pull" the redhead ordered with a grin. The two vampires pulled at the same time and Bella's arms came loose causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. "I'm glad that hurt" Victoria pulled on Bella's head causing cracks to appear. Then everything went black._

"Oh my god this is horrible. No, no, no this can't be happening" Alice grabbed Olive's hand and dragged her at super speed out of the house.

"What did you see?" Olive asked as they ran through the tress but Alice didn't respond. It didn't take them long to see smoke and arrive at the clearing Alice had seen in her vision. She ran up to the clearing and found nothing but the dying embers of a fire. She collapsed to her knees

"We're too late" Olive watched as she stopped moving and just stared at the fire.

"Do you mean?" Olive didn't expect an answer and she didn't need one, from the look on Alice's face she knew exactly what had happened. She stared at the pixie vampire in shock.

"This is my fault" Alice whispered "I shouldn't have let her go off on her own" she turned with blank eyes to look at Olive "I should have seen something sooner". She turned back to the fire.

"No this is that vampire bitch's fault and we're going to track her down and show her the meaning of pain". A twig snapped to Olive's left and she spun to find a teenage girl standing behind her apprehensively. Olive grabbed the girl by the throat and pushed her up against a tree. "What are you doing here?" Alice turned from the fire and was at Olive's side in an instant.

"Hiding"

"Yea not very well apparently"

"Not from you from Victoria" Olive pushed her harder into the tree

"What do you know?"

"That your friend's still alive".

**So there you have it a nice new chapter for you. What do you guys think? Can any of you guess who the teenager is? And anyone who can figure out why I called the newborn Lyssa gets a cookie and a mention in the next chapter. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review I like reviews :D **


End file.
